The Day He Lost His Love
by Gilbert Bieldschmidt
Summary: It was a sunny day. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing. It was what most would call beautiful. But that all changed in seconds. It started with a small boy no older than three. He had run into the street to retrieve his ball and before he hit him the driver of an S.U.V swerved and instead hit one of the blonde males that were in the cross-walk. It happened so quickly th
It was a sunny day. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing. It was what most would call beautiful. But that all changed in seconds. It started with a small boy no older than three. He had run into the street to retrieve his ball and before he hit him the driver of an S.U.V swerved and instead hit one of the blonde males that were in the cross-walk. It happened so quickly that he had barely anytime to react. The shorter of the two blondes known as Lukas had ran forward and pushed his boyfriend Mathias out of the way of the oncoming vehicle and took the blow himself.

"LUKAS!" Mathias cried out in fear running from the spot on the other side of the road where he had landed towards the male lying in the street in a growing pool of his own blood. "LUKE! LUKE! You're going to be okay Lukas you're gonna be alright the ambulance is coming a-a-and they're going to take you to the hospital and you'll be alright." Mathias cried cradling his lover's broken body whilst drenching himself in blood.

"H-Hey don't be so stupid Dane you know it's over for me." Lukas said weakly faintly giving one of his rare smiles. COUGH COUGH "Hey Mat could you do me a favor?"

"Y-Y-Yes." Mathias mumbled quietly nodding his head.

"Can you get Emil from school early today and act like nothing happened. Just take him to get ice-cream then to the park or something please? I have a note in my b- COUGH COUGH COUGH b-bottom d-desk drawer in case something cough cough h-happened to me. C-Could you give that to him tonight or tomorrow p-please?"

"O-Of c-course anything in the world for you Lukas." Mathias said threw his tears.

"Hey Mat come closer please."

He complied leaning over to where their faces were barely separated.

"I love you." Lukas finished using the rest of his strength to lean into a sitting position kissing the Dane softly on the lips.

"I-I love you too. Mathias responded his salty tears dripping onto his lover's forehead.

"I'll save you a seat in the great hall." Lukas finished the light fading from his eyes but not before he returned his rare smile to its appropriate spot on his face where it would stay permanently.

"Lukas." Mathias sighed sadly sitting up in bed and wiping the tears from his face glancing at the empty spot besides him on the bed. It had been almost three years since the accident. Mathias still had these nightmares regularly and he was afraid that Emil was suffering the same way as he was. He sighed and layed back down on the bed rolling over to look at the spot where Lukas would have laid.

"I wish you were still here Luke. But you aren't so how about I bring Emil with me and come see you. Would you like that? I bet you would." Mathias said deciding to get up instead of staying in bed. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen then grabbed a large knife from the cabinet. Walking back upstairs he started mumbling to himself. "I'm coming Lukas I'm gonna come see you and I'll even bring Emil with me." He crept into the sleeping 12 year old's bedroom before crouching by the child's bed and pulling out his phone and texting his friend Berwald to cover his shift since he and Emil were going to go see Lukas in Valhalla. "Emil it's time to get up we're going to go see Lukas." He said quietly untucking the boy as the sun rose low into the sky.

"Huh Den what do you mean we can't see Lukas he's gone to Valhalla." Emil said groggily.

"Well we're going to go see him there."

"W-What do you mean you're starting to scare me Mat."

"Well I'm going to take you to Valhalla with me."

With that he stabbed the boy twice in the stomach and himself in the heart. The young boys screams could be heard streets over. The neighborhood woke up early that morning when the ambulance and small car sped down the street followed by a group of police cars. The neighbors were standing outside of their houses in bathrobes completely shocked each answering questions when their turn came. This morning made the front page headlines the next day.

Boy stabbed by guardian. "Said he was taking him to Valhalla."


End file.
